<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yell Until You Feel Better by SportyMari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774331">Yell Until You Feel Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari'>SportyMari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halzek and their Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The pack protects their puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt 2 of the Rhodestead and Natalie Drama.<br/>Connor wants to tell Will the truth but is scared that Will will reject him. Will just wants to apologize and to get his boyfriend back. Their friends aren’t going to make this too easy for Will after he hurt their puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halzek and their Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yell Until You Feel Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since Connor left his house he had shared with Will. The 5 pack members were trying to control themselves in different ways around Will. Jay had been holding himself back from screaming at his older brother. Adam was trying hard to keep himself from going Alpha crazy and protecting his packmate from danger. Matt was trying not to cuss Will whenever he saw him at the bar. Adam was keeping his distance from the other alpha. And Connor, innocent Connor, avoided leaving the house in fear of seeing Will somewhere. He hadn’t gone to work because he was so scared of seeing Natalie and Will being a couple. Jay, Adam, Matt, and Kelly were really worried about the omega. He had been refusing physical touch with anyone and it was taking a toll on him and everyone else. Only the twins were allowed to be close to him without him having a breakdown. </p><p>“We have to do something,” Kelly looked over at the couch in Kelly and Matt’s apartment where Connor was playing with the twins. </p><p>“Neither will let up. Will is too prideful to say sorry for getting angry at Connor but still thinks that that woman is right,” Jay sighed.</p><p>“And Connor thinks their relationship is over and that Will doesn’t love him anymore,” Matt added.</p><p>“I can’t believe that Will would take that woman’s side over Connor. Will loves Connor.” Jay was still in genuine shock. When Connor told him and Adam what happened before telling the firefighter couple the next morning, Jay couldn’t believe what he had heard. </p><p>“I can. Manning has been so into their relationship as of recently even April and Maggie knew about Manning pushing her way into their relationship. When Connor told them, I saw how they both glared at her before being doting older sisters to Connor,” Matt recounted. He went with Connor as support when he told the head of the hospital that he was taking some personal days off. He was there when Connor almost crumpled when he had seen his boyfriend and his friend casually talking like nothing was wrong. Matt was there when Connor had a breakdown in the car and cried for half an hour. </p><p>“How about us alphas get out of here and you three spend quality time together. We’ll leave the kids with you boys as well. Sound good,” Kelly kissed Matt’s forehead.</p><p>“Sounds perfect. I’m so glad we lucked out with you boys.”</p><p>“We’re glad to have such caring boyfriends who will drop something for their friends,” Adam hugged Jay, who nuzzled into Adam’s neck. He sniffed at Adam’s scent gland and found himself calming down a bit. </p><p>“We’ll be back,” Kelly pulled Adam out of the apartment with him, leaving the omegas and the babies together.<br/>
()()()()</p><p>Will was sitting in his house that he shares with his boyfriend but it felt empty. He regretted telling Connor to leave and he regretted not fighting himself more to get Connor back into the house. That night last week, Will instantly regretted yelling at his omega. All he wanted to do was pull him into a hug and apologize a thousand times or wrap him in a blanket and pamper him. But the omega didn’t pay him any attention as he was leaving. However, that did nothing compared to the last words he heard his boyfriend utter before walking out of the house and his life. </p><p>
  <i>“Natalie, make him happy.”</i>
</p><p>Will didn’t know why Connor said that until he went back through everything and paid attention to the world around him. Natalie was getting handsy with him and he had ignored it because he was always focused on Connor or his patients. Will mentally cursed himself. He let his boyfriend think that he had no issue with her doing that when in reality, he hadn’t noticed. </p><p>“I need to apologize like a good alpha instead of letting him think that I don’t love him.” Will got off the couch and into the bedroom. He pulled the present he had been hiding away for 4 months. He smiled a sad little smile and went to the front door. Just as he was about to open it, the door went flying open and two angry and pissed off Alphas came inside. </p><p>“HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR BABY PUPPY!”</p><p>“Jesus, Kelly! Why are you yelling,” Will groaned. </p><p>“Because you hurt Connor and he’s been staying with us for the past week. He’s destroyed, Halstead, because you accused him of bullying your so called friend,” Adam resisted yelling and growling at his brother in law. </p><p>“I know! I was about to text him if we could meet at a cafe so I can apologize for being a dick last week. I miss him and I know I have no place to say that because I’m the one who hurt him but I can’t deal with life without him and I want to be with him forever.”</p><p>“You can’t just expect him to forgive you just like that! Natalie did a number on him these past months. Apparently our omegas had an emergency meeting in the hospital because Connor was scared of telling you what Manning had been telling him behind your back and because you already have so much on your back he didn’t want to add to the stress,” Kelly glared at Will, who could only look down at his feet. </p><p>“Let me see him?” </p><p>“He’ll be at our house. But we are staying because none of us trust you with him alone yet. Not until he says so.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you guys.”<br/>
()()()()</p><p>Connor was settled on the couch, on his phone, when the front door or the Halstead-Ruzek house was opened and three Alphas came in. Kelly and Adam went to their omegas while Will looked at the floor, not looking at Connor. </p><p>“What is he doing here,” Matt snarled. </p><p>“Apparently he wanted to apologize to Connor,” Kelly replied. </p><p>“Will,” Connor started to say as he looked at his (ex?) boyfriend. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” </p><p>“No. The house is too quiet and I wanted to say sorry to you.”</p><p>“For what? Liking Nat more?”</p><p>“For allowing you to think I was okay with Natalie flirting and touching me. I love you and I know you probably already moved on and won’t be coming back to the hospital or home but I thought I’d at least try. That’s all I wanted to say,” Will said and ran back out of the house. </p><p>“What. Just. Happened?!” Jay looked at everyone in the room in shock, his expression was mirrored on everyone else’s face. </p><p>“I didn’t get to explain my side again,” Connor suddenly spoke up, scaring everyone.</p><p>“Let’s go find him,” Jay suggested. </p><p>“Maggie said that he has work today.” </p><p>“Then let’s go. I’ll drive,” Matt snatched up his key and the pack ran out. Jay offered to stay home with the twins.<br/>
()()()()</p><p>“Where is he?” Connor was getting uneasy and worried. As much as he was hurt by Will’s actions, he still loved the alpha and wanted nothing more than to snuggle under a blanket with him. </p><p>“We’ve checked the sidewalks near my house, the hospital, and we just checked your house. Where haven’t we checked, Connor?” Adam went through all the places they had checked in the last two hours. </p><p>“I don’t-Oh there is one place. There’s a park we went to on our first date. It’s quiet and there’s a hidden platform we sat on. Will goes there after he’s had a bad day at work.”</p><p>“Let’s go check there. Adam, text Jay we’ll be a bit longer,” Kelly took charge and everyone ran back to the truck. </p><p>When they got there, the boys noticed someone looking out over at the lake. Connor gasped and ran over. </p><p>“Will! Oh god Will!” Connor tackles the older into a tight hug and kisses him wherever he can. “Never again. We are never having a fight like that again! We need to communicate better and I need to stop being so insecure about this.”</p><p>“Connor, it’s my fault and the pack knows it. Maybe we are better off not together.”</p><p>“No we’re not. I got jealous over Natalie always spending time with you and hated that she still thinks that she has a chance with you. But I hated not having you beside me more. I love you and I know that you love me back. I don’t want to lose you! I felt how it was for a week and I’m dying or maltouchment!”</p><p>“Maltouchment?”</p><p>“I am lacking in boyfriend cuddles and snuggles and kisses and hugs. I’ll die if I get them!”</p><p>“Over dramatic queen.” Will rolled his eyes but he still gave Connor a kiss on the forehead. “Are you better now?”</p><p>“No. I think snuggles under a blanket on the couch with hot cocoa and the tv playing a romantic movie will cure this.”</p><p>“Of course. My cub knows best,” Will smiled into Connor’s hair. </p><p>“Let’s go back to Jay and Adam’s house.”</p><p>They were on their way back to the others when Connor felt his boyfriend lean more on him. He looked over and saw that Will was unconscious. </p><p>“Adam! Matt! Kelly! He fell unconscious! Help me get him in the car. We have to get back home!” Connor yelled to his friends, who quickly rushed to help him. Kelly opened the back door to allow them to put Will in the backseat and then sat in the trunk of the truck. Matt got into the driver’s seat and as soon as everyone was in, he drove to Will and Connor’s house. </p><p>“Shit! What happened to him?” Adam asked, looking back at Will.</p><p>“He was separated from Connor for too long. He blamed himself so much that it fractured his heart. Also, with the way that Connor has been hiding under a nest of blankets, I’d say that their bond is fractured as well. I’m sure that the reason Will collapsed is because he had been so focused on getting Connor back,” Matt replied. He looked in his rear view mirror to see the omega doctor shedding tears over his boyfriend.</p><p>“God, I hope they’ll be okay.”<br/>
()()()()</p><p>Will opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend laying down next to him. Connor’s head was on Will’s stomach and his legs were hugging a pillow in a snake like grip. Will smiled at the sleeping omega. He still felt a bit sick but having his omega was making it feel better. He knew that letting the bond fracture was a bad idea but he wanted to give Connor time. Now he knew better than to ever let anything bad happen to their relationship. </p><p>“I am never letting you leave me, Connor Rhodes,” Will whispered. He felt something poke him in the ass and pulled out the present. Will smiled at it again but this time with a small smile on his face. </p><p>“What are you holding,” Connor asked, sleepily. </p><p>“A present that I had been planning on giving to you before everything went to shit.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“An engagement ring. That’s why two weeks ago, I picked up the weekend shift. I wanted to ask you when we both had a weekend off together. I’d propose and it would be amazing but apparently Natalie and I ruined it. I’d understand if you don’t want to be with me forever or ever.”</p><p>“Hold on. You bought an engagement ring? Like an actual ring?”</p><p>“....Yes?”</p><p>“And you want to be with me forever?”</p><p>“....Yes?”</p><p>“For real?”</p><p>“....Yes?”</p><p>“Can I do planning?”</p><p>“Well I certainly don’t want to deal with our pack and their whining about our wedding not being perfect.”</p><p>“As long as I’m with you, anything is perfect.”</p><p>“So is that a yes?”</p><p>“Of course it’s a yes, idiot. I can’t wait to brag to your brother, Matt, and April that I’m getting married before them.”</p><p>“It won’t be long before Kelly popped the question either. Honestly, a decade with a few years of living together is enough time.”</p><p>“Kelly is planning on proposing soon too?”</p><p>“Adam has had a ring since before the twins were born. He said that he would propose after Jay gave birth but he forgot the moment he saw his children for the first time.”</p><p>“Aww the whole pack is getting married. TRIPLE WEDDING!”</p><p>“Yeah no. Now come here. Let’s snuggle more.”<br/>
()()()()</p><p>“Hey Will, we’re having dinner at that new sushi place downtown,” Natalie informed Will after their hospital shift ended. The alpha doctor shook his head in denial. </p><p>“No, Natalie we aren’t having dinner. I promised my fiancé that I’d eat dinner with him tonight.”</p><p>“Why? He always gets your attention!”</p><p>“Well yes. Connor is my fiancé and I enjoy his company. Now excuse me. I need to go meet my fiancé at the nurses’ station,” Will pushed past Natalie and walked to Connor. “Hi future husband.”</p><p>“Hi, fiancé,” Connor pecked Will’s cheek. April and Maggie both squealed and cooed at the couple. “Ready for dinner?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I’m starving.”</p><p>“Come on.” Connor looked behind Will at Natalie, who was glaring at Connor. The omega just smirked and sarcastically waved goodbye to the beta nurse. Luckily, Will’s back was turned to the side so he didn’t see but Maggie and April stifled their laughter. </p><p><i>“Yep, Natalie, you bitch, he’s all mine. I get to be the one who will walk down the aisle to him in front of our pack and friends.”</i> Connor thought to himself as the pair walked out of the hospital and to their dinner reservation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foreshadowing future stories? Maybe. </p><p>Tanks for reading! See you later! 👋🏼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>